This invention relates generally to seating and more particularly to seating for groups of children.
Individual child seats such as high chairs have long been used as a convenient and safe means for seating of young children such as babies and toddlers. A typical high chair comprises a raised chair in which a child can safely sit and be relatively confined to alleviate concerns that the child could climb out or fall out. A tray is usually provided in front of the child for supporting food, toys, or other items that the child may use.
However, settings where relatively large numbers of young children are present, such as nurseries, preschools and day care centers, require an large number of such child seats to accommodate all of the children. Trying to set up and use a large number of individual child seats can be difficult, particularly when there are many more children than caregivers. A large collection of individual child seats also presents a significant storage problem when not in use. Furthermore, purchasing several conventional child seats can be very expensive.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a means for seating a number of young children that overcomes the difficulties of presented by conventional child seating.